Bickering Brothers
by Flower princess11
Summary: Dr. Doofensmirtz creates a Fight-I-Nator, which causes anyone who gets hit to fight with whoever they are with. Things get complicated when Phineas and Ferb get hit with it and soon fight each other over everything. Meanwhile, Candace wants to go to Jeremy's barbecue, but her busting instincts get in the way, even more since Phineas and Ferb's fighting makes it hard to "bust them.
1. A Typical Morning

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Phineas and Ferb or any of the characters. It is the property of Disney, Dan Povenmire and Jeff _"Swampy"_ Marsh. I am just a fan and I always will be.

* * *

**Bickering Brothers**

**_Chapter 1 : A Typical Morning_**

It was a beautiful Summer's morning in the town known as Danville, the sun has just got up , signalling the start of a bright day in this most unusual town.

In the Flynn-Fletcher Home, the youngest members of the home were still asleep, about to awake to what would sure be a big day.

Phineas was the first to get up, once again having beat his alarm clock by about 10 seconds.

"_Haha._..beat you again, slow poke..."Phineas laughed and then turned to his best friend and step brother, who was still fast asleep in his bed.

"Up an at 'em, Ferb old buddy..."Phieneas said as he tossed his pillow, awakening his step brother from his sleep.

Ferb got up and still was a little sleepy, while Phineas, buzzing with the kind of energy he always had, walked up to him.

"Come on, the sun is shining and we're burning daylight..."Phineas said and Ferb said nothing as he got out of bed.

The boys soon did their usual early morning routine, showered, brushed their teeth, got dressed and were soon down the stairs, to go the kitchen for breakfast, where their parents and their older sister Candace was already there.

"Good morning Phineas...Ferb..."Their mother Linda said as she placed a bowl of cereal for them.

"Good morning boys, any plans for today?..."Lawrence asked his son and step son.

_"Hmm._..not sure yet but something will come to us..."Phineas said, while Candace just glared at them.

"You two better not do anything wild again, Jeremy's family is having a barbecue this afternoon and I don't need your freaky antics to ruin it for me...Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go pick out the perfect outfit..."Candace said in her usual bossy way and marched away from the table, while everyone took her actions in stride.

"Well, Candace seems to have her day planned out..."Linda said.

"Anyway, later today your father and I are going to the local flee market..."Linda said to her sons.

"Yes, I am hoping to find a rare gold plated pocket watch with the Stonehenge on it, for my collection of pocket watches with British landmarks on it...'Lawrence said as he suddenly pulled out a briefcase, which already had several pocket watches with various British landmarks on it, such as Buckingham Palace, Hadrian's Wall, Big Ben, Parliament, etc.

"Cool...'Phineas commented as he saw the display of watches.

"Yes, and Stonehenge is the one that's left to complete my collection...once I have it, I'll be the envy of the landmarks on pocket watches enthusiasts community...'Lawrence said in excitement.

"Speaking of which, we should probably get a move on, those flee market crowds can get pretty wild...be good boys..."Linda said as she and Lawrence soon left.

"Bye mom and dad...'Phineas said as he and Ferb waved to their parents before they left.

'So Ferb, any big ideas for today?...'Phineas asked his step brother.

"Well, I-..."Ferb started but was interrupted when Phineas noticed something.

Or the _lack_ of something to be more specific.

"Hey, where's Perry?..."Phineas asked out loud as he noticed the absence of the family pet. Ferb looked around and saw that their beloved pet has once again wondered off to do who knows what.

* * *

_Meanwhile_

_Outside_

The turquoise platypus in question was in their backyard, looked around to make sure no one was looking. Once he was sure that the coast was clear, he put on his fedora hat, stood on his hind legs and soon snuck over to the flower bed, or what looked to be the flower bed.

Perry then picked up a flower...along with a punch of the grass and turf still connected to it, underneath it was an entrance hole. The spy platypus then entered it, placing the flowers back where they were and soon sliding down the tunnels until he made it to his secret spy lair.

Once there, he went to the monitor and was soon in contact with his boss, Major Francis Monogram.

"Good morning Agent P...Get this, we just got word that Doofensmirtz is up to his old tricks again. He's purchased 100 pounds of hot sauce, 100 pounds of lemons and plutonium, lots and lots of plutonium...We have no idea what he plans on doing with all that stuff but knowing him, it's nothing good. Your mission is to find out what Doofensmirtz has cooked up and put a stop to it...'Major Monogram said to his best agent.

Perry saluted his boss, ran over to his hover car, got in and was soon out of his lair and his way to Doofensmirtz Evil Incorporated.

To defeat his arch nemesis...yet again.

**_-To be continued-_**

Next time on_ Bickering Brothers_

_**The Fight-I-Nator**_

* * *

**_:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


	2. The Fight-I-Nator

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Phineas and Ferb or any of the characters. It is the property of Disney, Dan Povenmire and Jeff _"Swampy"_ Marsh. I am just a fan and I always will be.

* * *

**Bickering Brothers**

**_Chapter 2 : The Fight-I-Nator_**

_"Doofensmirtz Evil Incorporated~..."_

The scene soon changed to the outside of Doofensmirtz lair, and inside, the mad scientist was busy working on his next scheme. Perry soon knocked the door down and was once again inside the lair of his nemesis.

Dr. Heinz Doofensmirtz.

"Ah, Perry the Platypus...how unexpected...and by _"unexpected",_ I mean_** COMPLETELY EXPECTED!**_..."Dr. Doofensmirtz shouted as he pressed the button to a remote control.

One second later, a metal cage fell on Perry, trapping him yet again.

_**"HAHA! **_You have fallen into my trap and best of all, it's a combination lock and I won't give you the code..."The mad scientist laughed at his menotreme nemesis.

Perry frowned and decided to listen as Dr. Doofensmirtz once again began to tell him about his latest scheme and exactly why he bought all that hot sauce, lemons and plutonium.

"You must be wondering what my grand scheme is...well, if you must know it's this..." Dr Doofensmirtz then pulled off a sheet that was over a large object, revealing his latest invention.

"Behold, the Fight-I-Nator!..."Dr. Doofensmirtz announced loudly and dramatically to his arch-nemesis.

"You see, my goody two shoes brother Roger is the mayor of Danville and the city council is giving him a performance review today...and since I _loathe_ my brother and want him to lose his power, I invited the Fight-I-Nator, which is designed to make whoever it hits, and the person they are with, fight and act angry with each other no matter what...so, using lemons for the sour mood, hot sauce for the anger and lots and lots of plutonium as the power source, my brother is just one argument away from losing his position as mayor for good!..."Dr. Doofensmirtz shouted to the heavens, even though Perry the was just a few feet away.

"Ah, and just as planned, the meeting is starting in just one moment...'Dr. Doofensmirtz said as he positioned his I-Nator and got a good aim at his brother, who as predicted, is talking with the members of the city council at the moment.

'Say bye-bye to being most loved citizen, brother..."Heinz laughed maniacally, feeling that no one can stop him now.

During this time, Perry tried to guess the combination, he tried to think about the kind of combo someone like Doofensmirtz would use, and in a moment, Perry simply put in zero-zero-zero and his cage opened.

Once out, he attacked Doofensmirtz before he had a chance to fire his device at the mayor.

"Perry the platypus...how did you guess my code?...'Dr. Doofensmirtz asked in shock, but Perry responded by kicking him and the two engaged in yet another brawl, with Perry as always, getting the upper hand.

The battle continued and Perry pushed Doofensmirtz, the doctor ended up crashing into his I-Nator, accidentally activating it and firing, however, it wasn't aimed at Roger and the city council, missing them completely,

Perry noticed this, frowned, punched Doofensmirtz, pushed him away, activated the self destruct button on the Fight-I-Nator and started the count down to it's own destruction.

_"Self destruct sequence in 10...9...8...7..._." A robotic voice could be heard.

_**"NO**_! MY Fight-I-Nator!...'Dr. Doofensmirtz shouted in horror.

Perry quickly ran to his hover car which was on the roof of the building and managed to get away before the place blew up to smithereens.

_**"CURSE YOU PERRY THE PLATYPUS!.**_.."Dr. Doofensmirtz shouted as his device and his lair blew up to kingdom come.

Perry smirked, reported to his boss on his watch communicator and was soon on his way home, glad that he managed to defeat Doofensmirtz and destroy that device before someone got hurt.

**_-To be continued-_**

Next time on_ Bickering Brothers_

_**Brother's Fight**_

* * *

**REPLIES **to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

**BigChillFreak:** Thank you :)

**Invader Johnny: **So it seems...so it seems...

* * *

**_:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


	3. Brother's Fight

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Phineas and Ferb or any of the characters. It is the property of Disney, Dan Povenmire and Jeff _"Swampy"_ Marsh. I am just a fan and I always will be.

* * *

**Bickering Brothers**

**_Chapter 3 : _**_**Brother's Fight**_

It didn't take long for Perry to land back in the backyard and even less time to go back into "_pet mode_". He crawled out of a bush, giving the illusion of being a simple, mindless pet platypus and nothing else.

However, even in the mist of his act, Perry couldn't help but feel that something was not right here.

Usually around this time, Phineas and Ferb were in the middle of building or where already using whatever great contraption they thought up for today. However, he saw that the yard was completely empty but Phineas and Ferb were still there.._.glaring a_t each other.

Wait, what?!

Perry's eyes widen when he overheard what they were saying to each other.

"I say that we are building a floating playground and that's that..."Phineas said to his brother, looking angry about something.

It surprised Perry. Phineas is usually a very upbeat and polite child and he would **_never_** speak in such a tone of voice, especially towards his own brother, whom he considers his best friend.

He wasn't the only one acting strange, Ferb glared back at him and spoke up as well, which is rare for him to do.

'And I told you that I find the idea of a floating playground to be _ridiculous!_ I want to make a potion to fly..."Ferb said, his voice having a certain edge to it.

Phineas glared at him and started yelling.

'I said we will do that tomorrow! Today we are making the floating playground!..."Phineas yelled at him and Ferb glared back.

"And who exactly put _you_ in charge of having the final say on what we do?..."Ferb asked sarcastically, being unusually talkative today.

"I've **_always_** had the final say...and what made _you_ decide to actually say something today?...'Phineas retorted.

"Well, maybe I am just tired of taking orders from a talking triangle who never shuts up!...'Ferb said rudely, his eyes narrowed.

"At least I actually say more than _**two words**_ a day!...'Phineas shouted at him.

Perry couldn't believe this, he looked back at his two owners who were still fighting, something that they _**never**_ do.

Something is very, very wrong here!

Just then, Isabella walked into the yard, following Buford, Balgeet, Irving and the rest of the Fire Side Girls.

'Hey Phineas? What-cha-

Before Isabella could finish her catchphrase, Phineas and Ferb continued their argument.

"I do not need to deal with this..."Ferb said, in an angry tone as he started leaving.

The group of kids looked surprised by this and Phineas just looked even more angry now!

"Fine, go away! I don't need you!...'Phineas shouted at him while Ferb marched away angry.

Perry was completely in shock when he saw this that his eyes even widen, he even looked at Phineas, who still hasn't noticed him yet, he was just muttering angrily under his breath.

'What a jerk...whatever...I don't need him...I can make my own plans..."Phineas muttered.

Isabella, Balgeet and the others had gotten out of their shock and looked appalled to say the least.

"Phineas? What's going on? And where is Ferb going?...'Isabella asked in shock, even more when Phineas still looked angry.

"Who cares?! I sure don't!...'Phineas said as he grabbed his tools and marched away.

Isabella and the others looked at each other, not sure what to say.

"Did you guys see what I just saw?...'Irving asked in horror, even wiping his glasses.

"If you mean Phineas and Ferb fighting and looking mad about something, yep, we saw it...'Ginger the fire side girl said.

"Oh dear...our dear friends are in a deep internal conflict that is straining their sibling bond...'Balgeet said.

"I'll say, it's like they just got hit by some sour, hothead ray or something...'Bufford said.

Perry heard this, his eyes widened and his memories came back from his mission from just a few minutes ago. Dr. Doofensmirtz latest ray was suppose to make whoever got hit to be sour and angry to whomever they were interacting with...

Could it be linked to the boy's anger and most unusual behavior?

Perry quickly crawled away, while the other children were too busy being confused to notice. He hid in the bushes, activated a secret entrance and was soon on his way to his lair.

He just has to figure out a way to fix this and there is only two people whom he knows will have an idea to help him.

He hopes...

**_-To be continued-_**

Next time on_ Bickering Brothers_

_**Uh-Oh**_

* * *

**REPLIES **to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

**Invader Johnny:**You were right on the nose here...

**61394: **Looks like he figured it out a little too late...

* * *

**_:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


End file.
